Stay with me
by Maka Rune Rune
Summary: CAPÍTULO 2 UP!: "—Perdón por aparecer así, Takuya—me decía entre leves sollozos, se veía que no quería preocuparme mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo—. Pero, abrázame, por favor. Lo necesito"
1. Chapter 1

_****Ya creían que estaba demasiado desaparecida, ¿no? xd Pues aquí regreso, Y ESTA VEZ CON UN LONG-FIC. ¿Qué, eh? ¿Cómo os quedáis? ¿Os lo esperábais? Me sorprende hasta a mí, sí xd Con la poca constancia que tengo yo al escribir historias largas (véase como una que empecé a principios de verano en el fandom de Inazuma y me quedé por el capítulo 5 xd), pero esta he jurado solemnemente que la terminaré! y seré constante :3 Sin más dilación, el fanfic**  
**_Bueno, viniendo de mí supongo que se esperan las parejas, ¿no? xD Conociéndome, será el típico PrePotagonista solitario x Protagonista terco e ingenuo xd Menos en Davis x TK (alternaré los roles de ambos, porque me gusta verlos a ambos de ukes y semes3)_que serían como Protagonista terco x Hermano de PreProtagonista solitario(?) o viceversa__****_

_**Stay with me**_

Sentía como una tenue luz se adentraba por entre mis párpados hasta llegar a mis chocolateados ojos, una luz muy molesta. Abrí pesadamente mis ojos y bostecé desperezándome, no querría saber qué hora podrían ser. Quizá era todavía temprano, o al revés, muy tarde, mas conociéndome, la puntualidad no es lo mío.

Escuché varias pisadas acercándose hacia la habitación en la que yo estaba, así que me senté en la cama y esperé a ver quién me aclamaba.

—Tai, despiert-—¡olvidé que hoy me quedé a dormir en casa de Takuya! Demonios, seguro me lleva esperando desde hará exageradamente mil horas—. Menos mal que estás despierto—me dijo—. El desayuno lleva listo… pf… quién sabrá cuánto, anda baja—me jaló de la muñeca y yo, aún adormecido, bajé sin resistirme junto a él al comedor de su casa.

Al parecer él ya había comido, y yo seguía medio dormido por lo que, aunque suene muy estúpido, casi estampó mi cabeza contra el plato de comida que mi amigo preparó para mí.

Estaba helado, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene desde que él hizo el desayuno? Podría haberme venido a despertar y que lo preparásemos juntos, que idiota.

Llamaron al teléfono, un sonido demasiado repetitivo y cansino que resonaba en mi mente, Takuya fue a cogerlo diciendo:—Debe ser Kouji~—felizmente como idiota enamorado. Pero, su expresión se desanimó al ver que nuestro pelinegro amigo no era quien estaba a la otra línea—. Es para ti, Tai…—me extendió el teléfono; ¿quién me llama? Y, además, a la casa de Takuya, que ni siquiera es mía.

—¿Sí?

—¡Tai, ¿dónde demonios estabas?! Llamé a tu casa y Kari me dijo que no sabía dónde estabas.

—No te preocupes por eso; ayer se enfadó conmigo y no quiere hablar de mí con nadie, ni hablarme—respondí entre un bostezo, el sueño seguía con el control de mis acciones y a veces perdía el equilibrio.

—Ya me dirás, pero, recuerda que hoy hemos quedado a las 13:30 en el parque de siempre—escuchaba a duras penas por la otra línea, el cansancio no me dejaba ni oír bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy con Takuya, él se acordaría.

—Si tú lo dices… Aunque ambos son iguales de idiotas—ahora mismo tenía ganas de soltarle la bofetada de su vida—. Bueno, nos vemos en una hora y poco más. Adiós, Tai.

—_Au revoir, _Matt—no me pegaba para nada el francés, pero me gustaba mucho como se decía adiós en este idioma. Suena tan bien, como la canción que el otro día Matt me enseñó que compuso.

Si soy sincero, las piezas que el rubio puede hacer dejan por los suelos a cualquier profesional. Sin exagerar.., bueno, sí, un poco de exageración, pero es poco comparado con el esfuerzo que él tuvo que ponerle y las horas que tuvo que echarle a esas composiciones.

—¿Qué quería Matt? —me cuestionó el castaño apoyando su mentón sobre ambas manos suyas, mientras sus codos eran apoyados sobre la mesa.

—Nada en particular, sólo restregarme lo olvidadizo que soy…—volví a bostezar, todavía tenía sueño. Y se veía que Takuya igual, abrió la boca y soltó todo el aire por ella en señal de cansancio—. Oye, puedes descansar más; el lobo no te mata.

—No importa, ¡yo tengo energías!

—Más bien, eres la energía.

—Habló…

Ambos comenzamos a reír tontamente, la verdad es que éramos tan parecidos pero tan distintos. Esto es lo bueno de tener amigos, conoces a personas iguales y diferentes a ti en todo tipo de aspectos.

El timbre de la casa de mi amigo sonó, todavía me cuestiono que hora serán, porque si es muy temprano, no sé qué alma desquiciada y desdichada se atreva a usurpar las calles a tan tempranas horas. Que conste que este vocabulario lo aprendí yo por mi cuenta.

Pero, ¡si son las 12 y poco más! Creí que sería más temprano, quizá deberíamos habernos dormido antes…

[Flash Back]

—Vamos, Tai, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Verdad, obviamente.

—Pues, venga, dime, ¿te gusta Davis?

—¿Qué!? ¿Daisuke Motomiya? —reí burlesco y con sarcasmo e ironía—. Claro que no, tío—me saqué los pantalones por no haber respondido que era verdad, pero yo no soy honesto hasta que tenga que serlo, prefiero quitarme prenda por prenda a mentir.

—Bonitos bóxers…

—Son normales… sólo que… bueno, algo más apretados.

—¿Has engordado?

—Que va, pero es que son de hará dos años o así.

—A mí no me duran tanto, además de que este año he dado el estirón—decía mirando hacia arriba como señalando su altura—. Y tu pijama es como un camisón para las chicas, dejas la camiseta y te cubre suficiente.

—Si me desperezo se me ve el ombligo. Pero bueno, al grano, ¿verdad o atrevimiento? —realmente él tenía razón, la camiseta me quedaba algo grande, me cubría más o menos poco menos de 10 centímetros más debajo de los bóxers.

—¡Atrevimiento!

—No te atreves a que hoy durmamos juntos en el mismo lugar.

—Eso aquí y ahora—él, desafiante, me arrastró por las piernas hasta su cama y me tiró despreocupadamente, luego se tumbó él y comenzamos a hablar sobre idioteces.

—Oye, ¿de veras te gusta Kouji?

—¿Es que no se nota? Si soy la cosa más predecible.

—Es que yo soy un negado para estas cosas—reímos bobamente y nos miramos a los ojos—, y, ¿cómo es que te guste alguien?

—¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie? Creí que te habían atraído varias chicas y chicos.

—Pues si soy sincero, nunca en mi vida. Creo, vamos. No miento si digo que quizá haya sentido una especie de atracción por Sora, pero no más allá.

—Pues,—sonrió mirando al techo—estoy perdidamente enamorado de Kouji. Como un tonto, acabé enamorándome de la persona con la que más discutía, que irónico, ¿no crees?

Asentí mirándolo algo extrañado, sabía que le gustaba mucho Kouji y que siempre discuten, pero, no creí que estaba tan tontamente enamorado. Algún día llegará el momento en el que a mí me guste alguien, espero que pronto llegue.

Inconscientemente, comencé a recordar todos los momentos que tuve con Matt hace ya un año o así; cuando estuvimos solos en aquella isla desierta helada; cuando me dio la mano ante un momento de sumo peligro, en el que a ambos el miedo nos consumía internamente; cuando, contra Piedmon, él me atacó con sus cartas y Matt llegó para ayudarme, no puedo olvidarlo, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Pero, ¿por qué ahora?

Takuya me hablaba de una manera suave, como si se estuviera rindiendo al cansancio. Yo, por mi parte, sólo podía mirarle a sus ojos color chocolate, parecidos a los míos. Se veían brillosos, estaba contándome todo lo que vivió para descubrir que Kouji le gustaba, y como sufrió cuando su querido pelinegro azulado le contaba que quería pedirle salir a Zoe. Había llegado a tanto, y al final una sola conversación le destrozó entero, y más posteriormente que se enteró de que Kouji y Zoe se hicieron novios. Se le apagó la mirada, se giró dándome la espalda y cerró sus ojos. Mi mano se movió sola, y sin darme cuenta estaba acariciando delicadamente su espalda. Tenía que ayudarle, en los momentos duros como este sobretodo. Porque él también me ayudó en aquella brutal pelea que tuve con el Ishida. Y además, porque es uno de mis mejores amigos.

[Fin Flash Back]

El castaño dueño de la casa en la que me encontraba fue a abrir, escuché unos sollozos forzados por la puerta y como Takuya soltaba un leve gemido de sorpresa. También como, de una pisada fuerte, un cuerpo acercarse a otro y de nuevo, un apenas audible gemido de la boca de Kanbara.

Fui a la entrada y contemplé como Takuya era abrazado por Kouji, el primero tan sorprendido que ni tiempo le había dado para responder, sumándole que estaba todo rojo como un tomate, y el segundo aguantándose el llanto en el hombro de mi castaño amigo, con la espalda un poco encorvada para agacharse, ya que Takuya era ligeramente más bajo que él, y rodeando fuertemente por encima de los brazos al ojos de chocolate.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

**¡Ya está! ¿Qué tal? Este capítulo fue narrado jodida y obviamente por Tai (dos palmaditas para quien no se dio cuenta(?)), y lo he querido tratar más sobre los sentimientos inciales de los dos personajes en los que más me centraré, a parte de Davis y/o TK y Matt y Kouji. Takuya me agrada mucho, bastante la verdad, y creo que si no hubiese llegado al Frontier, Takuya hubiese sido sustituido por Takato y supongo que sería Takuya x Takato (nació de episodio 78 de Xros Wars, cuando aparecen juntitos3)**  
Preguntas Time(?)!:

1\. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kouji?

2\. ¿Por qué precisamente acudió a Takuya?

3\. ¿Tai realmente sabrá qué es el amor?

**Ahora sí, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana, supongo! O si me inspiro mañana incluso(?),**  
**au revoir, Phantom R(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**K pedo, jente xd. Vale, no, olvidad eso. Ya estoy de vuelta, je. Me he centrado, bastante a decir verdad, en Kouji y Takuya (no crean que siempre van a ser unos melosos como en este capítulo, eh xd. Sólo que, me estoy enamorando de esta pareja y de algún modo sentí un impulso para apegarlos mucho **  
_**Stay with me Capítulo II: ¿**_Te sientes mal? ¡Yo te ayudo!(- nombre para episodio de, primera opción: anime shonen o, segunda opción: anime hentai, yuri/yaoi hard xd)  
Abrí mis ojos asombrado, ¿de verdad estaba Kouji abrazando a Takuya, al borde del llanto? Quizá debería dejarlos solos, no me parece bien usurpar en sus momentos tiernos así porque sí. Creo que mejor me escondo o algo así, quiero escuchar pero no tan descaradamente.  
(Takuya POV)  
Sentía sus cálidos brazos, me rodeaban fuertemente. Estaba tan feliz, pero a la vez me entristecí notando como algo mojado resbalaba por mi hombro. Eran sus lágrimas; Kouji estaba llorando sobre mi hombro.  
—Perdón por aparecer así, Takuya—me decía entre leves sollozos, se veía que no quería preocuparme mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo—. Pero, abrázame, por favor. Lo necesito—su súplica era indudable no aceptarla para mí, por mucha vergüenza que pudiese estar pasando, tenía que ayudarlo, además de que era una oportunidad innegable para estar más pegado a él que de costumbre.  
—No pasa nada, —rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo apegué más hacia mí—yo estaré aquí siempre—acerqué su rostro más hacia mi cuello y hacia mi cara propia. Si lloraba, quería que lo hiciese en mi cuello, así notar como sus lágrimas caían por mi torso de manera lenta.  
—¿Puedo pasar, no?  
—Siempre puedes—le hice un ademán a Tai de que subiese a mi cuarto para dejarnos a él y a mí solo, no por celos de que él también escuchase los problemas de la persona a la que yo quería, sino porque no quería que problemas personales de alguien quien sólo quería que yo fuese el único en saberlo, divagasen por otra persona.  
Ambos fuimos al salón y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, cuando el pelinegro se calmó. El abrazo se desvaneció pero seguía sintiendo como su calidez me recorría el cuerpo, me gustaría sentir más eso.  
—Bueno, empecemos…—agachó su cabeza amargamente, le había afectado mucho al parecer—Zoe y yo llevamos ya 1 año y medio saliendo, pero en nuestro último mesniversario, hace un par de semanas, olvidé por completo que ese día era una fecha importante. Pasé todo el día viendo el ensayo con el bajo de Yamato, sin siquiera pensar en Zoe. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía unas 10 llamadas de ella y alrededor de 45 mensajes de texto, y no respondí a ninguno. Ella me esperaba frente a mi casa y cuando la vi y fui a saludarla, me dio la bofetada de mi vida. Desde entonces, ella fue algo más distante y hoy…  
Vi como en poco comenzaría de nuevo a llorar, así que tomé su mano y me acerqué a él.  
—¿Rompisteis…?—podía sonar muy cruel, pero me alegraría si de eso se tratase, aunque a la vez me sentiría mal por él, supongo.  
—No exactamente,—bajé la mirada. Cuando creí tener una oportunidad, el destino me la arrebata siempre de la misma manera—ella me dijo que nos dejáramos un tiempo para pensar; ambos parecíamos más distanciados y teníamos que aclarar nuestros sentimientos. Pero yo la amo, estoy seguro.

—Sólo que ella no lo está tanto…—echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyándose en el sofá de manera triste. Él la seguía amando… ¿por qué? Yo podría darle más de lo que ella puede… o no. Además, a él le gustaban las mujeres, y ni siquiera sabe que soy homosexual. Tarde o temprano se lo tendré que decir, si no fuese porque es él de quien estoy enamorado se lo habría dicho hará mucho.  
Él se me acercó lentamente, y entonces volvió a abrazarme agradeciéndome todo lo que siempre hacia por él sin querer nada a cambio. No necesitaba que me premiasen por ayudar a alguien, y menos a él. Aunque, ciertamente, él nunca me devolvió ninguno de los favores que yo le hice. Aun así, se siente bien.  
Ahora mismo me gustaría una repentina interrupción por parte de alguien, estaba poniéndome muy nervioso y no sabría si aguantar las ganas de confesarme. Simplemente me quise aferrar más a él y él a mí. De nuevo su calidez me nublaba el cuerpo, lo quiero tanto.  
—Oye, Takuya—me llamó—, nada a nadie. Yo no he llorado.  
—Oigan, chic-—Tai apareció como un rayo por entre la puerta; mi súplica fue escuchada y me la concedieron. Una convincente interrupción de Taichi y listo—. Si quieren les dejo solos, eh.  
—¡NO, NO! —gritamos ambos al unísono, el castaño comenzó a reír.  
—Muy bien, Matt acaba de llamarme y me dice que está en camino, que viene él y luego vamos todos ya al parque.  
Kouji asintió; le vendría bien despejar su mente con sus amigos y a mí… olvidarme de su calidez y su tacto con esta salida sería lo mejor.  
[(POV Matt)]  
Estúpido Tai, ¿qué era eso de que fuese a recogerlos? Ni que fuera su mayordomo, vaya. Me gustaría saber qué llevan haciendo todo este tiempo en la casa de Takuya, él y Tai. Y también el porqué de que no avisaran a nadie; no creo que haya sido por el enfado de Kari, o conociendo a Tai quizá sí.  
Salí de mi casa con paso lento, si ellos tardaron en avisarme de esto, yo tardaré más en llegar a su casa.  
—Buenos días, Matt—escuché que me decía alguien a lo lejos. Era Sora.  
—Sí, buenos para ti…—le dije con una sonrisa entre falsa y atontada.  
—¿Y eso? —cuestionó curiosa, la verdad es que el rostro de Sora preocupado era encantador…¿qué digo? Era muy encantador.  
—Dos palabras—alcé levemente mi mano para contar las palabras y remarcar que eran dos—; Taichi Yagami.  
—Oh, ya. Está en casa de Takuya, ¿hay algo de mal? —ella lo sabía y yo no, esto es el colmo de los colmos. Odiaré a mi mejor amigo por esto.  
—No, nada. Pero ayer quedamos todos para ir a comer y ahora me viene con que vaya yo a por ellos.  
Ella se rio levemente, su sonrisa era lo mejor de ella, sin dudas.  
—Seguro que hicieron cosas sucias—ahora su risa apoco audible, resonaba por toda la calle no muy amplia.  
—¿Takuya y Tai?  
—Obvio.  
—Pero si a Takuya le gusta Kouji. Y Tai… bueno, es Tai.  
—Era solo una broma, que poco humor tienes—me dijo abrazándome. Yo correspondí sin dudas—. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos si eso—me dio un beso en la mejilla y se largó.  
Yo sonreí y retomé mi camino. Aunque, había algo molesto; ¿por qué sabía de quien estaba enamorado Takuya, pero no Tai?  
[(POV Davis)]  
No lo veía por ningún lado, y no sólo a él, tampoco a los demás, por una vez que soy puntual… Llevaba esperando alrededor de cinco minutos o más. Realmente, no tengo mucha paciencia, y era molesto esperar tanto para mí.  
—¡Es Kouji! —dije alegre al ver que por fin alguien llegaba, pero vi como pasaba de largo, así que fui a seguirle—Oye, Kouji….—no, no era él—Pero, si eres…  
—Kouichi, sí. ¿Me has confundido con mi hermano? —me preguntó con una sonrisa, realmente era la viva imagen del chico de coleta. Aunque, el cabello era totalmente diferente—Él está en casa de Takuya creo, al menos eso me dijo por teléfono.  
—Agh, ¿entonces tendré que esperar aquí más tiempo?  
—No tengo prisa, puedo acompañarte si quieres.  
—Te lo agradecería.  
Ambos nos sentamos en los columpios y nos balanceábamos tontamente mientras hablábamos. La verdad, era muy majo, nunca me había parado a hablar así con él, reconfortaba bastante. Él era muy tierno. Sus ojos eran preciosos, como él. No, para el carro Davis, recuerda que para ti ahora mismo no hay nadie.  
—Y, ¿qué tal con Kari? Me dijeron que hace nada rompieron…  
—Oh, no fue nada. Sólo que… ella… bueno, desde que rompimos está muy enfadona hasta con Tai.  
—¿De veras? Yo no podría enfadarme con mi hermano tanto.  
—Sí, y es molesto. Anoche tuvo que irse a casa de Takuya precisamente por eso. Porque Kari estaba enfadada completamente con él por no hacerle la cena a la hora que debía.  
—¿Solo por eso? Menuda chica…—suspiró. Su cabello se mecía mientras se balanceaba en el columpio, y le hacía ver verdaderamente apuesto, como él lo era siempre—Y dime, ¿ahora te gusta alguien?  
—No, —volví a mirarle a los ojos—o eso creo.  
En momentos, llegó Takeru corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Había llegado bastante tarde para ser… TK, supongo.  
—Disculpa, Davis, —decía cansado, apoyando sus manos en ambas rodillas—pero tuve que arreglar toda mi casa por orden de mi madre. Oh, buenas, Kouichi.  
—Bueno, ya me puedo ir, Davis, un placer hablar cont—le tomé la camisa por detrás avergonzado, no quería que se fuese.  
—Acompáñanos, si no te molesta…  
Él me sonrió y se quedó con nosotros, desde ahí comencé a notar como TK se ponía algo molesto… ¿por qué?  
(POV Tai)  
Yo me estaba riendo mientras veía como Kouji se encontraba sobre Takuya en una posición no muy inocente, ambos todo rojitos. Pero, debía admitir que no hacían mala pareja. Ellos me miraban amenazantes, pero yo que sé por qué no cambiaban de posición. El rey de las bromas me decían, o no, pero fue muy buena mi trastada.  
Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba yo en el suelo siendo acorralado por ambos, mientras me maldecían y cosas así. Demonios, no me esperaba que saltaran encima de mí así por las buenas.  
Me fui acercando arrastrado a la puerta con ambos encima, mientras me seguían maldiciendo y dando algún que otro golpe en la nuca. Dolía bastante.  
Abrieron la puerta y para mi fortuna o infortunio, no sabía bien qué, apareció Matt. Y, en vez de ayudarme, se echó a reír. Le gustaban las desgracias ajenas al parecer.  
—¡Suéltenme, idiotas! —gritaba como podía entre los chillidos de ambos muchachos arriba de mí. Y como no, las risas de Yamato—No hay nada gracioso en esto.  
—Claro que sí—el rubio seguía riendo descontrolado, hasta que se dignó a ayudarme—Anda, sube—me extendió su mano y yo la tomé, entre tirón y tirón al final conseguí salir de debajo del castaño y el pelinegro.  
—¿Alguien sabe qué hora es? —cuestionó Kouji relajado.  
—Como las 14:00.  
—¡Rayos! —gritó Yamato alterado—Davis y TK no estarán esperando. Vámonos ya—nos cogió de las muñecas a mí y a Takuya, mientras que al último apenas le dio algo de tiempo para tomar la mano de su amigo pelinegro, lo cual consiguió.  
Y así, como cuatro idiotas, o mejores amigos, salimos corriendo a por TK y Davis, lo que no esperamos ver era lo que se nos venía encima.

**¡Ya está!**

**Ay mi Takuya, pobrezuelo, con lo que yo lo quiero TnT. Me gusta hacerlo sufrir(?) okno. Ya tengo escrito los demás capítulos hasta el 7, así que no me voy a tardar demasiado en actualizar! Eso sí, a veces ténganme paciencia porque entre un videojuego o un anime o los estudios no puedo hacer nada.**  
_¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

**K pedo, jente xd. Vale, no, olvidad eso. Ya estoy de vuelta, je. Me he centrado, bastante a decir verdad, en Kouji y Takuya (no crean que siempre van a ser unos melosos como en este capítulo, eh xd. Sólo que, me estoy enamorando de esta pareja y de algún modo sentí un impulso para apegarlos mucho **  
_**Stay with me Capítulo II: ¿**_Te sientes mal? ¡Yo te ayudo!(- nombre para episodio de, primera opción: anime shonen o, segunda opción: anime hentai, yuri/yaoi hard xd)  
Abrí mis ojos asombrado, ¿de verdad estaba Kouji abrazando a Takuya, al borde del llanto? Quizá debería dejarlos solos, no me parece bien usurpar en sus momentos tiernos así porque sí. Creo que mejor me escondo o algo así, quiero escuchar pero no tan descaradamente.  
(Takuya POV)  
Sentía sus cálidos brazos, me rodeaban fuertemente. Estaba tan feliz, pero a la vez me entristecí notando como algo mojado resbalaba por mi hombro. Eran sus lágrimas; Kouji estaba llorando sobre mi hombro.  
—Perdón por aparecer así, Takuya—me decía entre leves sollozos, se veía que no quería preocuparme mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo—. Pero, abrázame, por favor. Lo necesito—su súplica era indudable no aceptarla para mí, por mucha vergüenza que pudiese estar pasando, tenía que ayudarlo, además de que era una oportunidad innegable para estar más pegado a él que de costumbre.  
—No pasa nada, —rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo apegué más hacia mí—yo estaré aquí siempre—acerqué su rostro más hacia mi cuello y hacia mi cara propia. Si lloraba, quería que lo hiciese en mi cuello, así notar como sus lágrimas caían por mi torso de manera lenta.  
—¿Puedo pasar, no?  
—Siempre puedes—le hice un ademán a Tai de que subiese a mi cuarto para dejarnos a él y a mí solo, no por celos de que él también escuchase los problemas de la persona a la que yo quería, sino porque no quería que problemas personales de alguien quien sólo quería que yo fuese el único en saberlo, divagasen por otra persona.  
Ambos fuimos al salón y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, cuando el pelinegro se calmó. El abrazo se desvaneció pero seguía sintiendo como su calidez me recorría el cuerpo, me gustaría sentir más eso.  
—Bueno, empecemos…—agachó su cabeza amargamente, le había afectado mucho al parecer—Zoe y yo llevamos ya 1 año y medio saliendo, pero en nuestro último mesniversario, hace un par de semanas, olvidé por completo que ese día era una fecha importante. Pasé todo el día viendo el ensayo con el bajo de Yamato, sin siquiera pensar en Zoe. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía unas 10 llamadas de ella y alrededor de 45 mensajes de texto, y no respondí a ninguno. Ella me esperaba frente a mi casa y cuando la vi y fui a saludarla, me dio la bofetada de mi vida. Desde entonces, ella fue algo más distante y hoy…  
Vi como en poco comenzaría de nuevo a llorar, así que tomé su mano y me acerqué a él.  
—¿Rompisteis…?—podía sonar muy cruel, pero me alegraría si de eso se tratase, aunque a la vez me sentiría mal por él, supongo.  
—No exactamente,—bajé la mirada. Cuando creí tener una oportunidad, el destino me la arrebata siempre de la misma manera—ella me dijo que nos dejáramos un tiempo para pensar; ambos parecíamos más distanciados y teníamos que aclarar nuestros sentimientos. Pero yo la amo, estoy seguro.

—Sólo que ella no lo está tanto…—echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyándose en el sofá de manera triste. Él la seguía amando… ¿por qué? Yo podría darle más de lo que ella puede… o no. Además, a él le gustaban las mujeres, y ni siquiera sabe que soy homosexual. Tarde o temprano se lo tendré que decir, si no fuese porque es él de quien estoy enamorado se lo habría dicho hará mucho.  
Él se me acercó lentamente, y entonces volvió a abrazarme agradeciéndome todo lo que siempre hacia por él sin querer nada a cambio. No necesitaba que me premiasen por ayudar a alguien, y menos a él. Aunque, ciertamente, él nunca me devolvió ninguno de los favores que yo le hice. Aun así, se siente bien.  
Ahora mismo me gustaría una repentina interrupción por parte de alguien, estaba poniéndome muy nervioso y no sabría si aguantar las ganas de confesarme. Simplemente me quise aferrar más a él y él a mí. De nuevo su calidez me nublaba el cuerpo, lo quiero tanto.  
—Oye, Takuya—me llamó—, nada a nadie. Yo no he llorado.  
—Oigan, chic-—Tai apareció como un rayo por entre la puerta; mi súplica fue escuchada y me la concedieron. Una convincente interrupción de Taichi y listo—. Si quieren les dejo solos, eh.  
—¡NO, NO! —gritamos ambos al unísono, el castaño comenzó a reír.  
—Muy bien, Matt acaba de llamarme y me dice que está en camino, que viene él y luego vamos todos ya al parque.  
Kouji asintió; le vendría bien despejar su mente con sus amigos y a mí… olvidarme de su calidez y su tacto con esta salida sería lo mejor.  
[(POV Matt)]  
Estúpido Tai, ¿qué era eso de que fuese a recogerlos? Ni que fuera su mayordomo, vaya. Me gustaría saber qué llevan haciendo todo este tiempo en la casa de Takuya, él y Tai. Y también el porqué de que no avisaran a nadie; no creo que haya sido por el enfado de Kari, o conociendo a Tai quizá sí.  
Salí de mi casa con paso lento, si ellos tardaron en avisarme de esto, yo tardaré más en llegar a su casa.  
—Buenos días, Matt—escuché que me decía alguien a lo lejos. Era Sora.  
—Sí, buenos para ti…—le dije con una sonrisa entre falsa y atontada.  
—¿Y eso? —cuestionó curiosa, la verdad es que el rostro de Sora preocupado era encantador…¿qué digo? Era muy encantador.  
—Dos palabras—alcé levemente mi mano para contar las palabras y remarcar que eran dos—; Taichi Yagami.  
—Oh, ya. Está en casa de Takuya, ¿hay algo de mal? —ella lo sabía y yo no, esto es el colmo de los colmos. Odiaré a mi mejor amigo por esto.  
—No, nada. Pero ayer quedamos todos para ir a comer y ahora me viene con que vaya yo a por ellos.  
Ella se rio levemente, su sonrisa era lo mejor de ella, sin dudas.  
—Seguro que hicieron cosas sucias—ahora su risa apoco audible, resonaba por toda la calle no muy amplia.  
—¿Takuya y Tai?  
—Obvio.  
—Pero si a Takuya le gusta Kouji. Y Tai… bueno, es Tai.  
—Era solo una broma, que poco humor tienes—me dijo abrazándome. Yo correspondí sin dudas—. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos si eso—me dio un beso en la mejilla y se largó.  
Yo sonreí y retomé mi camino. Aunque, había algo molesto; ¿por qué sabía de quien estaba enamorado Takuya, pero no Tai?  
[(POV Davis)]  
No lo veía por ningún lado, y no sólo a él, tampoco a los demás, por una vez que soy puntual… Llevaba esperando alrededor de cinco minutos o más. Realmente, no tengo mucha paciencia, y era molesto esperar tanto para mí.  
—¡Es Kouji! —dije alegre al ver que por fin alguien llegaba, pero vi como pasaba de largo, así que fui a seguirle—Oye, Kouji….—no, no era él—Pero, si eres…  
—Kouichi, sí. ¿Me has confundido con mi hermano? —me preguntó con una sonrisa, realmente era la viva imagen del chico de coleta. Aunque, el cabello era totalmente diferente—Él está en casa de Takuya creo, al menos eso me dijo por teléfono.  
—Agh, ¿entonces tendré que esperar aquí más tiempo?  
—No tengo prisa, puedo acompañarte si quieres.  
—Te lo agradecería.  
Ambos nos sentamos en los columpios y nos balanceábamos tontamente mientras hablábamos. La verdad, era muy majo, nunca me había parado a hablar así con él, reconfortaba bastante. Él era muy tierno. Sus ojos eran preciosos, como él. No, para el carro Davis, recuerda que para ti ahora mismo no hay nadie.  
—Y, ¿qué tal con Kari? Me dijeron que hace nada rompieron…  
—Oh, no fue nada. Sólo que… ella… bueno, desde que rompimos está muy enfadona hasta con Tai.  
—¿De veras? Yo no podría enfadarme con mi hermano tanto.  
—Sí, y es molesto. Anoche tuvo que irse a casa de Takuya precisamente por eso. Porque Kari estaba enfadada completamente con él por no hacerle la cena a la hora que debía.  
—¿Solo por eso? Menuda chica…—suspiró. Su cabello se mecía mientras se balanceaba en el columpio, y le hacía ver verdaderamente apuesto, como él lo era siempre—Y dime, ¿ahora te gusta alguien?  
—No, —volví a mirarle a los ojos—o eso creo.  
En momentos, llegó Takeru corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Había llegado bastante tarde para ser… TK, supongo.  
—Disculpa, Davis, —decía cansado, apoyando sus manos en ambas rodillas—pero tuve que arreglar toda mi casa por orden de mi madre. Oh, buenas, Kouichi.  
—Bueno, ya me puedo ir, Davis, un placer hablar cont—le tomé la camisa por detrás avergonzado, no quería que se fuese.  
—Acompáñanos, si no te molesta…  
Él me sonrió y se quedó con nosotros, desde ahí comencé a notar como TK se ponía algo molesto… ¿por qué?  
(POV Tai)  
Yo me estaba riendo mientras veía como Kouji se encontraba sobre Takuya en una posición no muy inocente, ambos todo rojitos. Pero, debía admitir que no hacían mala pareja. Ellos me miraban amenazantes, pero yo que sé por qué no cambiaban de posición. El rey de las bromas me decían, o no, pero fue muy buena mi trastada.  
Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba yo en el suelo siendo acorralado por ambos, mientras me maldecían y cosas así. Demonios, no me esperaba que saltaran encima de mí así por las buenas.  
Me fui acercando arrastrado a la puerta con ambos encima, mientras me seguían maldiciendo y dando algún que otro golpe en la nuca. Dolía bastante.  
Abrieron la puerta y para mi fortuna o infortunio, no sabía bien qué, apareció Matt. Y, en vez de ayudarme, se echó a reír. Le gustaban las desgracias ajenas al parecer.  
—¡Suéltenme, idiotas! —gritaba como podía entre los chillidos de ambos muchachos arriba de mí. Y como no, las risas de Yamato—No hay nada gracioso en esto.  
—Claro que sí—el rubio seguía riendo descontrolado, hasta que se dignó a ayudarme—Anda, sube—me extendió su mano y yo la tomé, entre tirón y tirón al final conseguí salir de debajo del castaño y el pelinegro.  
—¿Alguien sabe qué hora es? —cuestionó Kouji relajado.  
—Como las 14:00.  
—¡Rayos! —gritó Yamato alterado—Davis y TK no estarán esperando. Vámonos ya—nos cogió de las muñecas a mí y a Takuya, mientras que al último apenas le dio algo de tiempo para tomar la mano de su amigo pelinegro, lo cual consiguió.  
Y así, como cuatro idiotas, o mejores amigos, salimos corriendo a por TK y Davis, lo que no esperamos ver era lo que se nos venía encima.

**¡Ya está!**

**Ay mi Takuya, pobrezuelo, con lo que yo lo quiero TnT. Me gusta hacerlo sufrir(?) okno. Ya tengo escrito los demás capítulos hasta el 7, así que no me voy a tardar demasiado en actualizar! Eso sí, a veces ténganme paciencia porque entre un videojuego o un anime o los estudios no puedo hacer nada.**  
_¿Reviews?_


End file.
